


The time Kaede went to Tanacon.

by ryomahoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Bi, Blood, Character Death, Cum Inflation, Death, Docking, Embarrassment, Eye Sex, F/M, Fart, Fat - Freeform, Feet, Gore, Inflation, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mpreg, Murder, Necrophilia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pee, Penis In Vagina Sex, Precum, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squirt - Freeform, Struggle, Toilet, Vore, Youtuber - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, hifumi - Freeform, horrible cursed shit you should probably never read, laxitives, shitting pants, tanacon, vagina, vomitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryomahoshi/pseuds/ryomahoshi
Summary: On a warm crisp evening, Kaede Akamatsu was watching her favorite youtuber, Tana Mongeau. She was mad that Vidcon didn't invite her to, well... Vidcon. Tana was so infuriated that she wasn't invited, that she took matters into her own hands and decided.. "Ya' know what? I'm gonna have my own Vidcon... Tanacon." Thus began the story of Kaede's experience at Tanacon.chapter 1 -- posted july 6, 2019.chapter ? -- posted





	The time Kaede went to Tanacon.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be worse than dipper goes to taco bell. 
> 
> the first 2 chapters will most likely be very, to completely similar in events. then it'll go a whole 'nother route. promise.
> 
> \- ryoma hoshi 2019.

On a warm crisp evening, Kaede Akamatsu was watching her favorite youtuber, Tana Mongeau. She was mad that Vidcon didn't invite her to, well... Vidcon. Tana was so infuriated that she wasn't invited, that she took matters into her own hands and decided.. "Ya' know what? I'm gonna have my own Vidcon... Tanacon." Thus began the story of Kaede's experience at Tanacon.

"Nekomaru! We should totally do this!" Kaede said perkily as she walked over to him with a pamphlet with the information about Tanacon. "Hm? What's this? You want me to go to... Tana-con.. With you?!" He shouted happily as Kaede smiled wide at him. "Yes! Please mister Nidai!" She begged at the taller man. "Perhaps.. I'm busy that day. Maybe." He said with a bit saddened tone. "It's fine Nekomaru! I really hope to see you there. You know it is free.." She said in a slight sassy tone. "I'll get to meet my favorite youtubers!" She put her hands together, spinning lightly. Her face was a nice shade of red as she spun. "Well I do hope I get to come as well! I've been watching that Tana girl because of you. She sure seems interesting!"

Kaede had already lived in the area where Tana was hosting Tanacon, so she had no problem going straight to the area. The actual weather had been excruciatingly hot, and Kaede was sweating at least 15 buckets. she huffed, continuing as she walked to the crowded area. "Gosh! This place is amazing." She smiled as she pushed her way through the crowd. She had her 50$ VIP pass she had bought, so she could meet her favorite Youtubers behind the scenes. She huffed as she had finally gotten inside. Man, this place sure was crowded! Kaede had gotten herself lost, and she sat down. She turned around her backpack, pulling out a sandwich she had prepared for herself. She bit into it, chewing slowly as she wasn't familiar with the taste. "I was sure this was ham!" She mumbled as she continued to eat.

She cleaned herself off once she finished, gracefully standing up and walking back around. It was so crowded and hot inside the building, but she did assume it was because it was a free event, of course. She had made it into one of the host's room's, as she sat down and listened to the QNA that was going on with the Youtuber. She couldn't really tell who the Youtuber was, since she had only watched Tana. She had finished listening to the Youtubers nonsensical stories, she got up and exited shortly after she had stood up. She had walked around, looking out the building's windows, and waving at people. She was generally friendly, after all. Her shoes clacked around as she had wandered into a place where barely anybody was. She stopped, feeling a churning in her stomach. That sandwich must've had something in it, since no ham had ever given her stomach pain like this. She checked her phone, seeing as she had only been there for a few hours. 5. She gripped onto her backpack straps, walking slowly as she clenched her asscheeks. 

She inhaled deeply as she stumbled slowly to the bathroom, feeling as she couldn't hold it much longer. She had placed her hand on the wall, sweat beginning to drip down her forehead as she clenched harder. She continued to feel giant turns in her stomach, as she had finally made it to the bathroom. She had stumbled inside, as she stood outside the stall. She knocked on the stalls, as they all were occupied. But little did she know the horrible atrocities about to come her way. She leaned against the door, biting against her lip. She watched as someone rushed out of the stall. She walked inside, before slipping on a puddle that had been on the ground. 

She hit the ground with a hard thump, but that was the least of her worries currently. She had just released her clench, and could feel a muddy liquid sliver down the slide of her leg. She shook, as she got up, feeling the weight of the diarrhea in her panties. She frowned as she slid them off, just as she was about to sit down, she felt another churn and let down the waterworks. She felt the plop of the feces hit the back of her ankles, feeling a drip come from somewhere else. She looked down at her clean, shaven, outie vagina, seeing it leak with her cold, wet juices. She swallowed as she placed her finger slowly onto her vagina, she ran her finger up and down the slit, getting her finger all nice and covered in her moist wetness. She shoved her finger inside, placing her head against the stall, and making a big bang, leaving a moan. She could hear a shuffle come from the other stall, but just assumed it was another woman inside. She continued to play with herself, making herself squirt. It was particularly quick, since she had never really touched herself. It was her first time.

She couldn't hold herself back. She was so horny, she had to touch herself more. The more and more she had touched herself, she just wanted to touch herself more. She had to spray everywhere. She wanted to leave her mark. And so that's exactly what she did. She ran her fingers inside, over, and everywhere over her vagina. She spilled everywhere. The toilets, the walls, and even the roof. Now, she even herself was shocked to find her own squirt on the roof, since she was standing up. She moved her hand from her vagina, sucking on her fingers. She sucked for a few minutes straight, as she continued to lick, she ran her tongue all over the most slicked up fingers. God this felt amazing to Kaede. She had never experienced as fun as this in her life. She moved her fingers from her mouth back onto her vagina, almost squirting again from the touch alone. She had yearned for the touch once again, shoving in another finger in her vagina. she opened her mouth in a gasp as she widened her vagina. She whimpered loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> final warning.


End file.
